Conviction, Part 1
by Jackabeth Fanwriter
Summary: Christian influenced story: Jack struggles with worry that his love is not enough, and that he could be cheating Elizabeth out of the life her father always wanted for her. At the same time, struggles with waiting for Jack's proposal (as he has made it clear that he loves her) and with the balance of power in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Fiction: Elizabeth & Jack...Conviction**

*disclaimer: This story is told from a Christian perspective. I am not trying to "preach" or tell anybody how life or Jack & Elizabeth's story should go. It is just what it claims to be, fan fiction, in which a fan took characters wonderfully created by Janette Oke, brilliantly brought to life by Daniel Lissing and Erin Krakow, and wonderfully fathered by our very own Papa Heartie, Brian Bird. Aside from giving me wonderful characters to play with, this fan fiction is an independent work and does not represent the opinions or talents of anyone associated with When Calls the Heart, Hallmark Channel, Crown Media, Believe Pictures, or the moderators of this wonderful fan page. It's just me, having some fun, trying so hard to not offend anyone that it is probably offensive. Enjoy. Or not. It's up to you. :-)

 **"Conviction", part I**

Somewhat reluctantly, yet not, Elizabeth took her usual seat next to Jack who sat on the aisle of the fifth pew. She much preferred to sit on the outer aisle, but, of course, Jack, always the gentleman, sat on the outside, apparently to protect her from criminals or wild animals who might happen into to the church on any given Sunday morning.

"Really," she thought, a tone of slight disgust even in her silent thoughts. "After months of courting, you would think he would realize I am not some helpless damsel on the continual verge of distress."

By now, surely, Jack had figured out that Thatchers, even...no... _especially_ the Thatcher 'girls' were strong, capable and determined. And self-sufficient! Still, again reluctantly, Elizabeth knew in her heart that Jack was not only right, but also that his insatiable desire to protect her was something she couldn't help but admire. Truly, the things about Jack that annoyed her most often were also the things that made her heart skip two, sometimes three beats whenever he entered a room. He was strong. He was brave. He was fearless. He was self-assured. He was man enough to hold his own against the stubbornness of Miss Elizabeth, "I am a strong, capable, woman" Thatcher.

In fact, it was his very fortitude that had so annoyed Elizabeth last night that she quietly took her seat with only a cursory "Good morning," without her customary hand squeeze. While she intended to punish Jack with her attitude, it seemed that Elizabeth was the only one who was paying a price this morning. While Elizabeth tried to hide her pouting, she watched as Jack comfortably chatted with their neighbors and friends.

"How irritating," she thought. "He acts as if everything is fine. Has he already forgotten last night? Has he yet to realize how much his stubborn pride is hurting me?"

And this is where Elizabeth was the most wrong. Jack's "stubborn pride" was both stubborn and prideful, but clearly motivated by his love for Elizabeth. He intended to propose to Elizabeth over three months ago, but after the little _incident_ with Elizabeth's long-time friend Charles, Jack took a pause. Overhearing Charles' proposition to Elizabeth shook Jack. He did not, for a minute, doubt Elizabeth's commitment to him or their future. Elizabeth's graceful and compassionate refusal made it clear that she loved Jack, and the only future she saw was one with Jack as her husband. However, Charles' curve ball introduced apprehension to Jack. Was it fair of him to ask Elizabeth to give up all she had grown up with and all Charles could provide? Was Elizabeth's father right, that Charles' offer was, as Mr. Thatcher proclaimed, "the life that Elizabeth so dearly deserved"?

And so, instead of the engagement ring, Jack took Elizabeth for a walk one week later and gave Elizabeth a simple, silver band, asking her to wear it as a promise of their commitment to one another. He declared his love and his intention to propose as soon as possible, but Jack refused to ask for Elizabeth's hand until he could provide a proper home for his future wife. Elizabeth agreed that it would be less than desirable to live in the upstairs of a jailhouse/ RNWMP Office; however, she could not understand why Jack insisted upon building their future home with his own hands and his own resources. Shouldn't the Mounties provide some assistance to provide their Constable a suitable living quarters? Wouldn't it make things go much quicker if they could send either supplies or man power? What concerned Elizabeth most was wondering why Jack was not as anxious as she was to officially move from courting, or promised, to engaged.

No. What really bothered her was the way he reminded her that, as the head of their relationship, it was his responsibility to discern when and how they should proceed.

"Your opinions, Elizabeth, do matter to me. You matter to me. Don't you understand how difficult it is for me to wait also? I want to be your husband _now_ , and-

"-then why won't you listen to reason?" Elizabeth interrupted.

With a gentle finger against her lips, Jack silenced Elizabeth and continued, "Don't you see? I can't marry you before I am able to provide for you. It's bad enough that anything I can provide will pale in comparison to what you are used to, but-"

"Jack, you know I don't care about any of th-"

That finger again. Elizabeth stopped, vowing to listen more and argue less. Or at least to _try_.

"I know you don't care about that. I know you would be willing to scrape by in my little jailhouse apartment. I know you love me enough that those things don't matter to you anymore. But it matters to me, Elizabeth. I know I can't provide a mansion, and we both accept that – even gratefully welcome that. But you have to understand why I need to prepare our new home by myself. It can't belong to the town, the Mounties, or anyone else for that matter. This will be our first home together, and I can't allow anyone else to have a stake in _our_ home. I need you to understand, Elizabeth, and trust me on this. It's important, important you understand why I need to be the one, the only one, to provide for you. It's important you accept that I can and will care for you and our family always, regardless of where we are, who we are with, and what we have. Elizabeth, can you trust me and accept as I am? A man who is driven by an inner code. A man who needs to provide. Can you trust me enough, Elizabeth, to submit to me on this?"

"Sometimes you absolutely infuriate me, Jack Thorton!" She hated it when Jack mentioned submission. She knew it came from a place of love, and she knew it was something God commanded of her. But it made her feel weak. She also knew that it was wrong of her to challenge him, but that only made her more determined to dig in her heels and justify her anger. "You know I love your determination and you know I trust you...with everything. Jack, I've given you my heart, my whole heart. I wouldn't do that if I didn't trust you. And you know I've never doubted you."

"But you are impatient. Like a child waiting for Santa." It was clear from his smile that Jack was not trying to be insulting. Elizabeth's impatience, her childlike enthusiasm, seemed like magic to him. Becoming the man of the family at such a young age, Jack couldn't remember a time when he still believed in Santa. He couldn't remember having the luxury of being impatient. He only remembered being responsible- for his grieving mother, his little brother, and even for upholding the memory of his beloved father. Now he shouldered the responsibility for the whole town of Hope Valley. That Elizabeth still possessed the strong will of an impudent child was one of those "annoying" traits that only endeared her to him more. But he knew it was important that, before they even planned a wedding, Elizabeth learn to trust him to be the head of their family. He knew for their marriage to work, she absolutely needed to trust that Jack would always lead based on uncompromising love for Elizabeth, always putting her first.

Unfortunately, what Elizabeth heard was, "You are acting like a spoiled child!"

"Jack Thorton! You take that back! And while you are at it, you can take back your flowers. I'm going to bed now, so you can just see yourself out when you are ready. I won't be insulted anymore, and I won't continue to listen to you when you refuse to see how much it hurts to feel so close, yet so far from you at the same time. I love you, Jack Thorton, but right now your stubborn pride is driving a wedge between us, and before I lose my temper, I'm going upstairs. Good evening!" and she began to stomp toward the stairs.

At, _"and before I lose my temper,"_ Jack could no longer hold back a slight smirk. He knew immediately that that was a big mistake.

"And another thing," Elizabeth spun on her heels to glare at a surprised, and somewhat amused Jack.

"You can wipe that smug smile off your face! On your way home, maybe you can try to understand how much it hurts me to think that you don't love me enough to be willing to accept some simple help to build our home!" And with that, she flew up the stairs to her room, hoping that Jack would not see her tears as they began to fall.

Oh, yeah... Big mistake.

While he did not see her tears, he did hear her sobs as she reached the top of the stairs. He hated making her cry. He knew he was right to stand firm, but he wanted to grab her in his arms, hold her, and agree to everything she asked of him. Anything to make her happy. Anything to stop her tears.

Instead, he looked up the stairs with sadness and pain in his eyes.

"It's also important that you realize how difficult it is for me to wait, too," Jack thought.

Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

" **Conviction", part II**

So as Jack continued his light-hearted conversations before church, Elizabeth did not notice the concern in Jack's eyes whenever he looked at her. She did not see the guilt he felt for her pain, even though he knew it was for the best. Elizabeth could not see this _not_ because it wasn't evident, but because she could not meet his gaze. On the outside, she appeared to be still angry with him, but inside, she was feeling ashamed that she had, indeed, acted like a spoiled child the evening before. And now here she was, sitting in church pretending that Jack had dismissed her rather than the other way around. After all, if she admitted she had been wrong, it would be like backing down or running from a challenge. Wouldn't it?

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of hidden glances and pretending, Pastor Frank approached the pulpit and started the service. Relieved to have the hymnal to stare at (to make it easier to avoid Jack's caring eyes), Elizabeth sang along with "And Can It Be" with strength and conviction, without ever _really_ listening to the words. Jack's thoughts, too, were consumed with worry about last night, the future, and most strongly about Elizabeth. He too grasped a hymnal with both hands, as if in an attempt to keep himself from placing his arms around Elizabeth's shoulder. He suspected that her ire this morning was only partially aimed at him, as he knew Elizabeth well enough to know she would already be feeling guilty about her outburst the previous night. But now was not the time to address it. There would be time for that as, even in her anger and shame, Elizabeth had agreed to walk with Jack to _their_ mountain pass after church.

As they settled into their seats to listen to Pastor Frank, Elizabeth felt relieved that the Bible passage today was from Luke. "Good. The Gospels. Good News. I could use some good news right now. The last thing I need is a reminder of how we are all sinful," she thought. "The disciples in a boat with Jesus. That should be harmless enough."

"...but Jesus was not just disappointed by the disciples' lack of faith; he was disgusted by the way fear paralyzed them and kept them from obeying Him... _words, words, and more words Elizabeth didn't hear_..."

Elizabeth could not help acknowledge that twinge she felt in her stomach. That feeling she always got when she started to realize that what the pastor addressed was the very thing she had most recently been guilty of. Today's sermon should have been safe. After all, she was right. It was Jack who was being unreasonable. He should be the one squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

"...the wind and waves submit to God's authority...God asks of us... _do you hear Me talking to_ you _, Elizabeth? Remember that I only correct you because I love you..._ "

Without lifting her gaze, Elizabeth realized she had just about all she could take. Had she really been so childish as to think she was justified to stomp off last night in a fit of tears? Could she really be so selfish to have entered church today, eager to blame Jack for her pain? Was she as stubborn as he claimed, so that she would refuse to hear God's words convict her of her sin?

No. Elizabeth couldn't deny the Word of God that uncomfortable Sunday morning. With a flood of emotion (pain, humiliation, anger, and, yes, relief), Elizabeth acknowledged before God that she had been wrong, oh so wrong, last night. Yes, she knew that with acknowledgment and confession God would (already did) forgive her. She knew that He loved her no matter what, and that it was His mercy that allowed her to feel conviction so strongly this morning. It didn't stop her from feeling shame about the way she had treated Jack. She knew that submitting to God was the easy part, but that God has also called upon her to submit to Jack as an authority in her life. It took all of her strength to admit (so why did it make her feel weak?) that Jack was right to stand firm and resist her pleading. But as she accepted the conviction and vowed to make things right with Jack as soon as she could, Elizabeth felt that awful knot in her stomach begin to ease up. As a slow, single tear slid silently down her cheek, Elizabeth slipped her arm through Jack's, interlocked her fingers with his, and gently leaned against his shoulder. Still ashamed to look up at him until she had a chance to properly confess and ask him to forgive her, Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to listen to the rest of Pastor Frank's message, willing her eyes to stop filling with tears, lest someone would notice the one that had already fallen against her will.

In a matter of about 5 seconds, Elizabeth's mind raced with a million thoughts. Had she hurt Jack so much last night that he would make her suffer before accepting her apology? Was it even possible she could suffer more than she already had? And how long would Pastor Frank continue before she could sing along with the closing hymn, share some polite words, and get Jack alone to put an end to her misery?

It took no more than those same 5 seconds for Jack to realize that Elizabeth's head on his shoulder was the first step in her apology. At once, he understood her conviction, and her deep love for and faith in him. Without missing a beat, Jack stealthily leaned over and placed a gentle, forgiving kiss on the top of Elizabeth's head.

With a rush of joy that can only come when one is truly loved and loves another just as truly, Elizabeth and Jack each knew, without a word, that things were once again right between them. Elizabeth had silently confessed, Jack had silently forgiven, and the two lovers would patiently wait for the opportunity to acknowledge their wrongs and forgiveness to each other and to God, in the shadow of _their_ mountain.

Continued...

*disclaimer: This story is told from a Christian perspective. I am not trying to "preach" or tell anybody how life or Jack & Elizabeth's story should go. It is just what it claims to be, fan fiction, in which a fan took characters wonderfully created by Janette Oke, brilliantly brought to life by Daniel Lissing and Erin Krakow, and wonderfully fathered by our very own Papa Heartie, Brian Bird. Aside from giving me wonderful characters to play with, this fan fiction is an independent work and does not represent the opinions or talents of anyone associated with When Calls the Heart, Hallmark Channel, Crown Media, Believe Pictures, or the moderators of this wonderful fan page. It's just me, having some fun, trying so hard to not offend anyone that it is probably offensive. Enjoy. Or not. It's up to you. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

" **Conviction", part III**

Finally, the service was over. Hand in hand, Jack and Elizabeth endured the standard small talk that accompanied every church service. _I will be_ _patient,_ Elizabeth vowed. Only Abigail, who had heard the resonance of frustrated voices, footsteps stomping on the stairs, the slamming door, and finally Elizabeth's pitiful tears, had any indication that there was pressing business at hand for Jack and Elizabeth. Mercifully, she interrupted Mrs. Montgomery and encouraged Elizabeth to run home for her and Jack's picnic, joking that Elizabeth "should only keep a hungry Mountie waiting as long as she would make a hungry bear wait." With a smile that acknowledged her gratefulness, Elizabeth took Jack's hand and made their way to the door. As they reached the bottom step, Elizabeth broke into a run. Jack trailed behind, just long enough to let Elizabeth believe she was as anxious as he was to get moving. If he hadn't just come from church, he might have also admitted he enjoyed watching her lead the way at times, content at times like this to follow and admire his woman of strength. Without decreasing the breadth of his smile, Jack quickly caught up to Elizabeth and placed a hand around her waist.

"Miss Elizabeth Thatcher," he grinned, "have I told you lately how much I love you and admire you?

"Probably," she laughed, "but you can never be too sure. How much _do_ you love and admire me?"

"More every day." He was relieved to hear a lightness and joy back in her voice. Although they both knew there was a necessary conversation to come, neither of them dreaded it any longer.

With a smile that conveyed both gratefulness and her own love and admiration for her Mountie, Elizabeth pointed to the picnic basket on the table.

"You, sir, may have the honor of showing off your strong muscles by carrying the picnic basket. I'll grab the blanket."

"Ugh," Jack joked, pretending to struggle with the well-packed picnic basket. "What did you pack? Lunch for the whole town?"

"Well, it's probably a mistake to let you know my little secret, but since Abigail taught me to make fried chicken, biscuits, and her famous chocolate cake, I find baking to be rather therapeutic."

In response to his slightly confused look, Elizabeth explained, "Last night I got, well, a little upset. I had already finished packing the sandwiches, cheese, and fruit, but I just couldn't get to sleep. Baking usually makes me feel better, so..." She pointed to the enormous pile of recently washed cookware drying in the rack.

He thought better of making any comment. "We should go," was all he said. And he hid the smirk this time.

When they finally reached their favorite spot, Jack set down the basket and proceeded to lay out the blanket. Elizabeth moved toward the large rock beside the pond and gracefully slid into what had recently become Jack and Elizabeth's bench for important discussions, kissing, and appreciating the beauty of the land God had made their home. It was here that, a week after she refused Charles' proposal, Jack brought Elizabeth and gave her his promise ring. It wasn't an actual proposal, but to Elizabeth, Jack's promise was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. One day soon, they would be officially engaged and soon after married. Of this, she was sure. Still, she longed for the day Jack would replace the promise with a real engagement ring. Little did she know he had intended to propose on that ill fated day.

Elizabeth's eyes naturally crossed the lake to look at the little church on the other side. It was quiet now; all of the families had gone home for their supper. When it was no longer the church, the building was once again Elizabeth's and the children's schoolhouse. It filled her with such warmth to remember how lovingly Jack had donated the money and corralled the townsmen to help build the church/school. He often reminded her it was for the whole town. But in her heart, she knew Jack had truly built it for her. For a split second she was jealous. "Why hadn't he just built a house for himself instead? Then we wouldn't be in this mess?"

However, she quickly dismissed that thought, silently rebuking herself as being childish again. No, she realized, one of the things she loved most about Jack was his willingness to sacrifice his own comforts for the good of the town. It was true. As their Constable, it was Jack's job to look out for the people's well-being, and it gave him great joy to share his good fortune with all of the people. If it was "above and beyond the call of duty," Elizabeth knew neither of them would want it any other way. And besides, this would always stand as Jack's first, concrete symbol of his love for Elizabeth...and Hope Valley.

"No," she thought. "I will gladly wait. Jack is 'the one', and God will bring us together when the time is right. It is about trust."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack joked as he slid in beside Elizabeth, immediately placing his arms around her and guiding her head down to his chest.

It felt right to be in Jack's arms. It felt like...home.

"I was thinking about how much I love our little school. How much I love you for building it for us. How much I love you for loving the people of Hope Valley more than you love yourself."

"You forgot someone," he urged. "Do you remember that I love you more than all of the people in Hope Valley put together?"

She wanted to just bask in the warmth of their love, to let this moment linger forever. But Elizabeth knew she could not delay any longer. She knew Jack had already forgiven her, but she still needed to apologize, as much for her own sake as for his.

Before she could form her thoughts into the right words, Jack began, "Elizabeth. I know I hurt you last night, and I'm so sorry. It tears me up to hear you cry. I just wanted to grab you in my arms, dry your tears, and promise you everything in the world that you ever wanted."

Elizabeth leaned into Jack a little closer, allowing him to continue. "It took all of my strength to leave you last night, knowing how hurt and alone you felt. It's just that..." he pulled back so he could look Elizabeth straight in the eyes.

"...I don't ever want you to change. I love that you have opinions, that you aren't afraid to speak your mind, that you are honest enough to let me know when I've disappointed you. It's all part of what makes you the only woman I will ever love. But it wouldn't be fair to either of us, or to God, for me to put our desires ahead of God's leading. I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher, and I will always put your needs ahead of my own. No matter how difficult, even when it hurts, I have to listen to God and do what is best for us. It's easy to obey when we get our own way, but I will always submit to God's authority, even when it is the harder path. At least I hope I always will. And I hope you will always support me and help me remember to keep God first in our lives."

"I love you Jack. I do trust you, and I always God to be at the center of our life together. I'm sorry I got so angry with you last night. I will always support you, no matter what. I just get a little distracted sometimes. I'm sorry that I challenged you. I'm sorry that I couldn't listen well enough to hear what you were trying to say to me."

"You weren't entirely wrong," Jack admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Elizabeth, that I'm not sorry for following my heart. I don't want to accept help from the Mounties or the town because I want us to be in control of our own lives. It's important to me, and I think it is right that we make our own way in the world. The church and school belongs to the town, but our home needs to belong to us. Just us. I won't apologize for that."

Jack debated telling Elizabeth about his project/wedding present. Somehow he had managed to keep his significantly large secret from everyone in Hope Valley. Of course Lee knew. Who else would supply the necessary lumber? However, Lee supplied much more than lumber and assistance. Lee had become Jack's only confidante in the matter of converting the old homesteader's house into a home for he and Elizabeth.

"I understand that now, Jack. I would never ask you to apologize for that. You were right."

"But you were right also. I was being prideful last night. I didn't want to propose until I had already completed our home. That part wasn't from God. That was from my pride. I wanted to prove that I was good enough to deserve you-"

"Oh, Jack-"

There goes that finger again.

"Elizabeth. I'm ashamed that I let my pride control me like that. I'm embarrassed that I let myself be dominated by material goods. It's just that... when I heard Charles... when I heard...when, you know..." How could Jack begin to explain all the insecurities that drove him through a series of extremes? How could he admit that he feared that he would not be able to provide for Elizabeth as she deserved?

He knew he could provide for their needs, but would that be enough? Jack was ashamed to question this. He hoped that Elizabeth would understand without his going into detail. After all, Jack was a man of few words, and already this afternoon had taken most of his conversation allotment.

"Last night while I was watching all of that smoke rise up from your oven," he grinned, "I confessed my sin to God. Now I'm asking you. Can you forgive me for being prideful and stubborn?"

"Yes. Yes. Without any hesitation. I forgive you and I love you. I accept everything about you – even your weaknesses. Don't you ever doubt how much I love you, Jack Thorton...And what do you mean, you saw the smoke..?"

Jack avoided the easy joke that Elizabeth had just walked into. Instead of teasing that he was afraid she'd burn down the house, he explained how he already knew her little secret. Jack had noticed that Elizabeth had lately been surprising him with special treats, usually the day after something had gone wrong. Problems from Hamilton meant something chocolate. Struggles at school meant more basic treats, such as peach or berry cobbler. If Elizabeth was worried about a student or one of the families...well, cookies, of course. Enough to share. From the amount of smoke last night, Jack realized many things before he and Elizabeth met at church. 1) It was going to be a long night, 2) Elizabeth had a lot to think about and process, 3) that he needed to apologize first, and finally, that he'd need a very big appetite to handle everything Elizabeth had made.

Jack, too, had a long night, and he had made some important decisions. An engagement was not far off, but Jack knew his own issue with the house and pride was not the only thing he and Elizabeth needed to address. Jack needed to learn to talk more, and both he and Elizabeth needed to learn how to need someone else. He just had to wait for the right time to tell Elizabeth everything. For now, he knew it was his turn to be supportive, forgiving, and understanding.

After a long embrace, significant enough to comfort both Jack and Elizabeth, Elizabeth eased away from Jack. Filled with emotion, she steeled herself to hold back any sign of tears. It was her turn to admit her wrongs, and tears would only make Jack feel sorry for her. It was Elizabeth's own stubbornness that brought her to this place of needing to ask forgiveness, and she vowed she would not do anything to put the responsibility back on Jack. She hesitated, "I know you've forgiven me, too, but I need to acknowledge my own sin before you and before God. I do struggle to submit. I know God commands it, and I trust you to do the right things. I know you only act out of love for God and for me. It's just that I let myself get confused sometimes. I confuse control with strength. I am learning, too slowly, I think, that it takes more strength to submit than it does to be... a... assertive," her faced flushed.

Jack chuckled. "Assertive, huh? That's what you call it?"

With a playful slap to his chest, Elizabeth continued. "I mean it, Jack. I've spent the last two years proving to the world that I can take care of myself. I guess that if I'm totally honest, I'd have to admit that I struggle with pride as well. It's hard after all that to learn to rely on...submit to... someone else."

"Elizabeth, don't you realize we are all called upon to submit to someone? I have my chain of command. The children have you and their parents. The men at the mill have to answer to Lee. We all answer to God."

"I do. It's just that word... _submit_... It's sounds so... passive. That's hard for me, Jack. I can't just become some wilting flower and expect you to control me. Become my _boss?_ Am I expected to stop thinking and just blindly accept whatever you say? _"_

"Do you expect your students to blindly accept whatever you say? Do you really think I could ever _control_ you? That I would even want to _try_?"

Elizabeth didn't need to respond. It was clear that Jack was getting through to her. Jack just waited while he let that sink in.

"Elizabeth, you have to know that I would never ask you to do anything without considering all of your feelings and your opinions. _Ask_ you, Elizabeth, not command. Marriage is a partnership, and godly submission should be a joy, for both of us. Godly submission means that no matter what decisions we need to make, or what challenges we face, you and I _together_ can confidently submit to _God's_ authority. You know how deeply I love you, right?

"Yes." And Elizabeth truly meant that with all her heart. She knew Jack would do anything for her.

"You remember I said that last night I wanted to take you in my arms and promise you any and everything you wanted?"

"And I am starting to understand why you didn't- couldn't. In a strange way, it is a little like my students. If I told them they could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, it might seem great at first. However, it would not be best for any of us."

"Exactly. God wants His best for us, and sometimes that means accepting what we need instead of demanding what we want."

"I think the reason last night was so difficult for me, " Elizabeth continued, "was because I knew in my heart that I was wrong. I am impatient, and, well, I am used to... to... to getting-my-own-way," she rushed. "There. I said it."

"Go on," Jack encouraged with a playful smile. He realized that last night's disagreement, though excruciating for them both, was exactly what they needed to move forward in their relationship. And he knew with as much certainty that this experience was bringing them closer than ever to the day they would join together as husband and wife.

"I know that I need to let God teach me more about trust, submission, and patience before I can be the wife that you truly deserve. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. Can you forgive me for being so stubborn and childish?"

Elizabeth realized that the tears, misunderstanding, and yes, even the baking last night were all signs of how much God loved her and Jack. She could feel in her heart that all of their growing pains were God providing Fatherly guidance, teaching them how to be husband and wife.

"I can and I do forgive you, Elizabeth. But I never thought you were being childish. I love your innocence and your sense of wonder. Don't ever let anyone change that about you. Please. I love everything about you, Elizabeth Thatcher. You bring magic into my life.

Elizabeth melted into Jack. It would never seem like less than a miracle to her the way she and Jack fit together, not just emotionally or figuratively, but physically as well.

It took less than a second for Jack to decide that he and Elizabeth were ready for their next step together. "Elizabeth," Jack said, in that way that always melted Elizabeth's heart before she knew what he might say next. "Tomorrow after school, let's take a walk together."

Safe in Jack's strong embrace, Elizabeth felt free now to let her tears flow. Not the tears that said, I'm hurt, I'm sad, or even I'm sorry. These were empowering tears. Tears that said, I am loved and cherished, just as I am. These were tears that Elizabeth was not ashamed to shed.

Jack understood.


End file.
